


A New York Minute

by rufferto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, If you are reading Thorki you know what it is, It's Thorki, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Loki disguises himself as a human. He spies on Thor in a bar with Natasha and Wanda because he really just needs to be near Thor.  Much to his surprise, instead of having to flirt with Thor to get his attention, Thor flirts and propositions him.(Natasha and Wanda are really just there, they don't do much or say anything)This was part of a prompt on Tumblr, but I can't find it anymore.:/Also, this is my first Marvel fic. Enjoy.There is a Russian translation that I authorized:):):)  https://ficbook.net/readfic/6763939





	A New York Minute

*Somewhere In Manhattan, before Ragnarok*

It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this before. His brother had always been rather single minded and Loki had always gotten away with it before. When Loki had a particular itch to scratch this was the only means open to him to pursue it. He loved to torment Thor. It was petty, he knew. Somewhat cruel as well. But he was who he was. For mere mortal men, his desires were wrong. But he was demi-god. He was Loki. He would live a very long time. The rules that bound human kind did not apply to him. They never did.

Loki looked at himself in window he casually walked by. It didn’t take much to fool Thor. He kept his features, for the most part, broadened his shoulders a tiny bit. Shortened his hair with a particular style, gave himself blue yes and gave his throat a small tat of a snake. He could be any man that walked into a bar on Midgard.

He saw Thor with two of the other Avengers. Natasha and someone else Loki didn’t recognize. A girl who looked somewhat witchy. Wanda, he remembered her name again. They were drinking with him, some sort of challenge. They were in regular street garb, no fancy costumes. Loki could blend in well with the bar crowd.

He liked it when he could do this. Watch Thor from afar. He sat on the edge of a bar stool and ordered a drink. Thor wasn’t Prince of Asgard at this moment. He wasn’t the Mighty Thor. He was a man, enjoying himself with two women.

Loki found a good corner to brood and watch. He missed Thor more than he cared to admit. He missed their banter. He missed sharing things with him. He missed being able to see him every day.

The longer Loki watched, the more depressed he got. It wasn’t like he could walk up to Thor when the witch and the spy were there. Even if Thor wouldn’t see who he was, the witch might. He stared at his drink. _Why had come here?_

It had not just been to spy on Thor. It was, Loki realized, that he genuinely missed him. He stared at his drink, more angry with himself than he’d ever been. It was futile. Thor would never forgive him. There would always be a chasm between them. Childish games of changing his appearance to get close to his brother wouldn’t fix what was really wrong.

A waitress brought him a drink he didn’t ask for. Loki looked up. “What?”

“The man with the blonde hair over there would like to buy you a drink.” The waitress responded. To Loki’s surprise she indicated Thor.

The girls were gone and Thor lifted his glass. There was no recognition in his eyes that Loki could tell. He nodded and Thor stood up to come over to Loki’s table. “Mind if I sit?” Thor asked

Loki shrugged.

“I saw you looking at me.” Thor grinned, clearly having had a few too many. “Do you know who I am?”

“I am aware,” Loki had also disguised his voice. He was confused for a moment. What was this? Was Thor actually….hitting on him? This wasn’t part of the plan.

“You remind me of someone.” Thor looked slightly pained for a moment, then a smile splashed across his face. “Are you here to … what’s the word my lovely friend Natasha asked me to use… hook up? Or just drink. You’re far too pretty to just be drinking.”

It dawned on Loki that Thor was actually trying to pick him up, and was at the very least buzzed. “I’m here to meet interesting people.” Loki responded slyly. “Have a seat since you certainly qualify as interesting.”

Across the bar he spotted Natasha and Wanda coming out of the bathroom. Wanda stopped up short and peered at him. He frowned and looked away, blocking her with his own magic. He was much more powerful than she. He saw her whisper something to Natasha.

Thor gazed at him, clearly a bit drunker than Loki had originally suspected. “You’ve got amazing eyes.” Thor leaned on his elbows. “What’s your name?”

"Marten." Loki responded casually. It was an old name, meaning loan wolf he picked out of thin air.

Thor let the name roll off his tongue, “Marten. Tis a noble name. I like it. I am Thor.”

“How could you not be?” Loki smirked, teasing him as he let himself roam over Thor’s shoulders, torso, neck and all the places he could not let himself get caught doing without a glamour in effect. “Though I’m rather surprised to hear you have a taste for the same gender.”

“Hah!” Thor laughed heartily as if the comment was a joke. “In my home, one takes beauty how one finds it.”

 _Oh you wish._ That was most certainly not the case. Asgard was progressive as far as sexuality was concerned but he was sure Odin would have a conniption fit if he found out his favorite son was hitting on men in Midgard.

“Your friends seem to be attempting to get your attention.” Loki gestured towards the girls. Who indeed, were trying their best, though the crowd made it somewhat impossible.

Thor was too busy staring at Loki. “My attention is well taken at present.” Thor replied, attempting to be smooth.

Which was not making Loki feel better. In fact, it made him feel stranger. His stomach fluttered a little and he felt oddly flushed, and pleased. Old feelings stirred. He wanted to squash them away and flee but something made him stay where he was. “Would you like to…”  Loki couldn’t finish his words because suddenly Thor’s lips were on his.

The movement was quick and yet sensual at the same time. Thor only gently held his cheek, giving him room to pull away if he wanted to. There was no brute force in the kiss. It was amazingly sweet and tender. After a moment, Thor’s tongue swept inside his mouth. He shivered, wanting to reach out but he was holding his hands on his lap under the table.  Thor’s fingers stroked up and down Loki’s cheek. And then there was Thor’s thumb, rubbing at a sensitive spot on Loki’s throat. He was so gentle, so good, so careful.

It was far from Loki’s first kiss. He was no chaste virgin and had plenty of affairs in the past of a variety of kinds. In fact, he’d indulged far too promiscuously for a long while. Enough to earn Odin’s ire and a formal request to reign himself in. Why should he? He was a Prince of Asgard and expected to make the most of life. There was never any such rules for Thor. Thor could do what he wanted.

Loki didn’t realize the kiss had ended and he was finding it difficult to breathe. Thor was still holding his cheek. Fear laced through him suddenly. There was a strange look in his brother’s eyes. Had he lost hold of his magic during the kiss? No. His glamour was still there. The hard thing to swallow was the fact that he didn’t want it to stop. Thor would never have touched him had he known it was Loki.

He repulsed Thor, he knew that. So what was different now? He barely changed his appearance. He wanted desperately to clutch Thor and ask him _why_. Why this form? What was so beautiful about a common man on Midgard. One randomly picked out of a crowd. What was special about one man from a lousy planet when for so many years Thor could have chosen Loki? He could have called Loki’s eyes beautiful and looked at him as though he were precious.

“Has it been some time that someone has touched you thus?” Thor inquired.

The question dragged Loki back to the present. He almost laughed. It had been longer than he could remember. “I was just thinking. Thank you. I mean…” he flushed. “What do you want from me?” He hated how tight his voice sounded.

“A sweet night.” Thor was honest. “I can offer you this as a certainty.”

Loki almost felt bad. Thor was honest and reliable and he was playing with his brother’s emotions. Not that he hadn’t done that a hundred times before in the past but this was different. Thor had never kissed him before. There had never been pretty words.

Deep down in his gut, he wanted that night and there was so many things wrong with that he didn’t even know where to start. Loki wondered what it would be like to touch Thor’s trembling skin and what it would it like to hear all the noises he desperately wished to hear escape his brother’s lips. It would be a sweet night. A sweet intoxicating night that he could never have just one of.  It wouldn’t be enough, and the struggle was real inside him.

“Well?” Thor asked. “If you prefer me to leave you alone…” He starts to get up.

“No.” Loki reached over and gripped Thor’s arm. “But not here. Come.”

Loki stood up and slapped money down on the table for his drinks. “This way.” His stomach fluttered. He was slightly nauseous. He should stop this. Just a taste. Just another taste. That’s all he wanted.  

He was aware it wasn’t fair. He was aware that Thor would be disgusted if he found out. He just wanted to feel something other than self-loathing. They moved through the club to the ally outside.

“This is very dark,” Thor commented on the locale.

“That’s the point,” Loki suddenly turned around and grabbed Thor’s shirt, then shoved him against the wall, hardly using any force at all. 

They kissed again and Loki felt consumed by it. Utterly, completely undone. He grabbed on to Thor’s shoulders and couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t think anything at all except for the need to be closer. Too late, that meant the glamour dropped before he knew. It was dark enough, he hoped Thor wouldn’t notice. Loki wanted to touch wherever he could before Thor realized what was happening, and he did. His fingers lifted Thor’s shirt up and he felt the strong planes of his abs. Thor’s hands were on his ass, pulling him closer. Loki lost track of when this was just an experiment and when it became real but now he knew. He knew that he needed this. Wanted it. Hell, craved it.

Thor’s ravaged his lips, his large hands tugged and worked to free him from his jeans. One of them palmed Loki’s cock.  Where had Thor learned how to do that? Loki didn’t want to know, he just wanted more. Thor’s other hand reached up to grip Loki by the hair and tilt back his head. “I could have you.” Thor said, voice warm against Loki’s skin. “I could have you now and you would let me.”

The words made Loki freeze. Thor’s tone wasn’t the voice of a man who was drunk.

_He knew._

Thor’s hand kept rubbing leisurely, making it difficult for Loki to think.  He didn’t speak he just gazed into Loki’s eyes. There was a touch of kindness there which only Loki’s brother was capable of and Loki started to say something but Thor shushed him.

Loki whined as Thor’s hand kept rubbing and pulling and fondling his cock. His mouth opened to let one of Thor’s fingers slip inside.  He clutched Thor’s shoulders and couldn’t say a damned thing.

Which was just as well since Thor didn’t appear to want any answers. He swirled his fingers in Loki’s mouth, getting them nice and slick.  Gods, Thor was good at this too. Loki moaned and his jeans fell a little farther down his legs leaving his ass bare.

There was a promise in Thor’s eyes. A promise that should Loki want to pull away at any moment, Thor would let him go. The longer they stood there in that dark alley way, the more things were going to progress. “This not how I imagined it.” Thor said finally, drawing his slick fingers from Loki’s mouth.

The same fingers he soon pressed against Loki’s hole, while still palming Loki’s cock. “H-how…” Loki grunted. Shame made him blush. “H-how did you imagine it.”

“If you had come back to Asgard, I would have eventually done this properly.” Thor was almost apologetic. "I thought you dead."

Loki snorted, not wishing to believe it. He looked away from Thor and rested his head against his chest. He just nodded. He didn’t want apologies or declarations. This would be over as quickly as it had started. He knew that much. He didn’t want words that would linger in the air between them. Linger and fizzle, as it ever was.

As Thor’s fingers breached his entrance, Loki yelped once. His mouth was silenced by Thor’s aggressive lips. They moved together easily. One giving, the other taking. Somewhere in the back of his mind Loki knew this wasn’t what he had wanted. He knew he was supposed to be in control.

Loki squeezed his eyes tight and shoved away the pounding in his head.

_This isn’t what you want._

Oh, but it _was_.

Loki almost wanted to cry it felt so good. Thor knew what he was doing. His fingers found just the right pleasant spots that made him tremble with need. He could forget about where they were and how this came about. If he could focus just on that he might imagine that Thor actually loved him and wanted him.

“I’m going to enter you, Loki.” Thor whispered heavily in his ear. 

He nodded, he was ready. He took Thor’s cock easily, his arms bracing against the cold stone wall. What a sight they must be. Two gods of Asgard, rutting against a brick wall deep in the island of Manhatten.

*``fade to black``*

Loki wasn’t sure how much time went by or who came first. He felt Thor’s arms wrap around him tightly. “I’ve missed you, brother. Come home.”

“I…” Loki shuddered.

“Loki, please look at me.” Thor requested gently. “I knew it was you.” He turned Loki around so they were facing each other. He ran his hands up and down Loki’s back, trying to ease his trembling brother.

Loki awkwardly tugged his jeans back up. “I’m leaving now.”

“At least come with me, we can talk.” Thor pleaded.

Thor was warm and inviting and looked so … so earnest. Loki wanted to. But he had a mission and he had things to do. A reunion with Thor wasn’t part of the plan. He cast his eyes downward again. “The time for talk is over, brother.” He whispered harshly. “You’re either with me, or against me.”

“Loki… Loki.” Thor sighed. He tried to catch Loki’s face but Loki pulled away.

“This did not happen.” Loki said between his teeth.

He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket and shoved himself off of the wall. He started walking without another word. He could teleport. Why was he just walking away? Maybe it was a small hope that Thor might stop him.  Thor might force him to remain.

Loki ached both mentally and physically. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to do what was expected of him now.

“Loki!” Thor called, desperate.

Loki kept walking. He was not going to have a happy ending. His ending was fire and ruin or the world at his feet. He had seen his future in the bowels of space and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

“Goodbye, Thor.” Loki whispered softly.

And he was gone.

**FIN**


End file.
